pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitab
Character Info Kitab was a scout who served under Kir'ima, eventually becoming his second in command. During the Vei'Visa Battle, he and Kir'ima were the ones who distracted the Siksa'Santi warriors long enough for archers to take down the male warrior. Following Kir'ima's retirement, Kitab assumed his role as Scout Master. He is most well known for leading the scouts during the events of the Black Sun Siege, where he and the other scouts managed to bring down the enemy war golem. The effort caused many causalities amongst the scouts and Kitab himself was heavily injured when the golem fell. After Kir'ima's suicide run and the subsequent lull in the battle, Kitab and Xenon rushed to the Nal'sarkoth for aide. Although successful in reaching the Nal'sarkoth, by this time the battle was over and the Tei'kaliath were now a people without a home. Kitab managed to survive his injuries but disappeared some time after the Tei'kaliath came to the Nal gardens. His current whereabouts are unknown. Physical Description Kitab was about 5'9 and of average build. His long hair was undyed white and left unbound. Appearances Advices Made by this Clan Member: Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Kitab was the third child in his family that had managed numerous farming ventures on the outskirts of the city, the larger and more successful of these farms had over time been given to his sisters to maintain and use to fund their lives, while he had been relegated to managing a small, and at that time unsuccessful mana plant farm at the age of 30, fortunately he had been educated in the necessary skills from when he was quite young and had a natural talent for problem solving as well as the will to prove himself. He took naturally to his work of managing and treated his workers fairly and justly, though he could be a little demanding at times. He was not an idle manager however and often joined in with the physical work, all of the tools of his trade felt comfortable in his hands and he took pleasure in planting and caring for his plants. Within the first decade of being placed in his care he had turned the fortunes of the farm around and increased the quality and quantity of plants being produced. This lead to friction with his family as his success put him indirectly in competition with some of his siblings. Over the next 15 years through careful planning and investment gained a small reputation for providing decorative, and healthy plants at reasonable prices, usually the best of which were given as gifts to loyal customers. On the day of the exodus he was shielded from the start of the chaos by being on the outskirts, but all too quickly it had spread and fleeing people overwhelmed his farm, some running blindly ignorant of what was around them, others looting as they came. Fires started and quickly spread through his crops, forcing him to abandon his home after grabbing what little he could. Luckily he fell in with many other refugees and joined An'jhali's group in their long march. Much of what he had taken had to be sold quickly for food and items necessary to his survival, with what few seeds he had withheld - in the hopes of using them to begin anew - germinating and getting discarded during the journey. After that few reminders of his past life existed, the clothes he wore were sturdy, but simple and he had not seen any of his family or acquaintances. Despite the bitterness at what he has lost, he knew the only way to begin again was to get involved and seeing that his old skills were not in great need he resolved to join the scouts and find out more about their new land. Character Gallery Category:Player Characters Category:Scouts Category:Former Ranked